True Family
by randomcupcake123
Summary: this is a story of two best friends who have always taken care of each other, will there love blossom : read and review


BPOV~

I was laying in bed with my best friend Alice, we had just made love- I had another nightmare about my uncle Phil trying to rape me- it was a constant dream I had and even though he had never been able to do it thanks to my brother Emmett saving me it still haunted me dreams.

Every time I had the nightmare Alice would make love to me, it would be slow and soft and it would give me something else to think about and dream on. We had always been very close and we took care of each other, it is just how we are; the first time I met her was at high school she was in all my classes and we just clicked so when we had our sleepover we just kind of started making out and then I started crying and she held me when I told her my story of my uncle.

After I had finished she said she wanted to make love to me and we made love for the first time that night and it isn't like we are dating it's just what we do when we need each other.

I looked over at Alice and kissed her cheek and lifted her arm so I could get up, I grabbed my purple towel and walked to our shower (we had gotten an apartment after high school and we live together now, since we just finished college) I turned the shower on to hot and made sure my razor and shampoo and body wash was in there and went and brushed my teeth and grabbed our ipod- we share most things since we are together most of the time.

I put on 'Every time we touch(slow version) by: Cascada' and stepped into the hot spray it felt nice and it relaxed my muscles so I could pop my shoulders and neck, after I had used my raspberry infused shampoo and pineapple body wash and my legs/pits/ and mound were bare and smooth I turned the water off and flipped my hair and towel dried it I got out of the shower and made my way to the counter.

I dried my hair so it was in soft ringlets then I used the bathroom and made my way to the bed where Alice was laying looking up at the ceiling I sat in front of her Indian style "good morning love" she smiled and sat up to pull down the covers and pull me in since I was still naked I had gotten cold, we lay there looking at each other and she put her arms around my waist and kissed me and held her and we drifted back into a sweet sleep.

"wake up hunn" I looked up to see Alice dressed in pink boy shorts and a green wife beater with her short pixie like black hair straitened down to her ears and she had on mascara and green eye shadow that showed off her green eyes. "uggg I don't wanna" I looked up she had a stern look on her face, "please your breakfast is getting cold" I yawned and leaned up and kissed her caressing her lower lip with my tongue not asking for entrance just showing her affection.

"okay" I said and she smiled, I went to our drawers and pulled out my navy blue basketball shorts and white boy shorts and put those on then I put my sapphire and white lace bra on and grabbed a tight white wife beater and brushed my hair into a loose pony tail.

I let Alice put on light blue eye shadow and mascara and I gave her; her black basketball shorts to put on and we ate our chocolate chip pancakes and orange juice "come on" I grabbed her hand and we put on our shoes before locking up and heading out to the gym.

*******after the gym*********

We got back to the apartment and I grabbed up some waters "thanks hunn" she smiled and kissed me as we made our way to the couch to watch our favorite show 'family guy' that we have tivo'ed, I pulled my knees up to me and let Alice lean her head on my shoulder. "I love you" she smiled up and me and I smiled back I looked into her eyes "I love you too Alice" I kissed her and she pulled away slightly, "they why aren't we together" she said this with so much pain in her voice.

"because love I am too messed up for you, I would only complicate you" I said telling her how I felt, "no see I love you so much Bella, and I want you including your complications HECK your complications brought us together" she had small tears running down her little cheeks "I just want you to have everything you want in life" she looked up at me "you are what I want" I walked over to her and kissed her with everything I had in me "if you want me, you have me" and we made the most passionate love that we ever have.

************five months later*************

APOV~

I grabbed my bouquet of purple lilies(Bella's favorite) and blue forget-me-nots(my favorite) and looked into the mirror once before making my way down the isle- Bella had purposed two months ago and today was our wedding we were having two isles and we will turn at the end and walk towards each other- I had my hair in a bun and Bella had hers in loose curls falling down her shoulders. She looked beautiful, we made our way the priest Carlisle, he smiled at me " Mary Alice Brandon do you take Isabella Marie Swan as your wife, your partner through this life and to its end with passion, trust, and loyalty" I looked into Bella's eyes "I do" she smiled "Isabella Marie Swan do you take Mary Alice Brandon as your wife, your partner through this life and into it's end with passion, trust, and loyalty" she looked at me and caress my hand "yes I do".

After that she leaning in and cupped my cheek and kissed both my eyelids and my cheeks then finally my lips and I kissed her temples and trailed my kisses down ending at her lips and we kissed with passion and then we picked up our dressed and kicked off our heels and ran down the isle and to the reception where our song was playing.

BPOV~

After our 'I do's' me and Alice made our way to the reception, once we got to the dance floor our song was playing and it brought tears to both our cheeks 'you are everything by: Matthew West' started off slow and we began dancing and holding on to each other.

It just felt right, it felt like we were where we belonged it felt like I was finally complete.

************two years later*************

BPOV~

We have our daughter now Esme is beautiful she has curly auburn hair and she has dimples, we adopted her and Jade once we had both gotten jobs. I am a daycare teacher and Alice is a photographer so we make pretty good money. Jade is Japanese but speaks perfect English she has long silk black hair and dimples, her and Esme get along perfect and we also have our friends Emmett and Edward and Jasper over a lot. Jasper is dating Maria a sweet southern Bell and Emmett is dating jasper's sister Rosalie and Edward is dating Alice's sister Angela.

So we have some father figures around for the girls and we all take care of each other very well, it just feels so right to have Alice in my arms every night and to kiss my girls on their heads. I haven't had a nightmare since me and Alice confessed our love and I don't think I will have one again I have my family now and that is all I will ever need.

* * *

Review and let me know what you think (: I send my love ~lady Random


End file.
